Beneath the Ice
Beneath the Ice is the first episode of Nicole 10. Synopsis The beginning of it all, a year after the disappearance of the savior of the universe, Ben Tennyson, a new hero is born. Plot BELLWOOD - A YEAR AGO (Ben 10,000): Well well, I think it's time you give up, Albedo. (Albedo -10,000): You serious?! I'm your equal, rather, superior! Albedo starts glowing. (Ben 10,000): Oh no you don't. Now, Ken! (Ken): On it, dad! Ken pulls an energy containment egg out of his pocket, and throws it at Albedo. Albedo, creating a force-field around himself, disintegrates the egg. (Ken): Uh..dad? (Ben 10,000): Ken, run. Ken runs off as Ben 10,000 slams his gauntlets together, transforming into Buzzticguana. (Albedo -10,000): You'll never defeat me, Tennyson. I'll always be your greatest adversary. (Buzzticguana, laughing crazily): Hahaha! But, you're just..HAHA..Vilgax was my greatest foe, man! (Albedo -10,000): ME. Albedo morphs into Way Big, and steps on Buzzticguana. (Negative Way Big): Now, nobody can stop me from taking over Bell- There's a flash of light underneath Negative Way Big, and he is suddenly flying through the air. After a few seconds, he crashes into a skyscraper. (Humungattack): That's it. (Negative Way Big): That's all you got? Negative Way Big charges at Humungattack and fires a ray at him, creating a flash of light than engulfs the surrounding area. After a few minutes, the smoke fades away, revealing Albedo lying in a crater, holding the belt buckle of Ben 10,000 in his left hand, and one of the Biomnitrixes in the other. Ken runs towards the crater, and slides down to Albedo. (Ken): Dad?! NO! Ken picks up the belt buckle, and puts it on. Crying, he takes the Biomntrix from Albedo's other hand, and puts it on, causing it to transform into something resembling the Omnitrix. (Ken): You'll pay, Albed- Albedo vanishes in a flash of light. (Ken): You. Will. Pay. PRESENT DAY A figure is snowboarding down a mountain. (Nicole): Woo hoo! Nicole continues down the mountain, avoiding rocks, until hitting some ice, and is sent flying in the air, eventually landing a few feet away. (Nicole): Ow. Stupid piece of ice! Where's my board?! Nicole looks to her left and sees her board, destroyed. (Nicole): Oh.. Nicole slowly walks back up the mountain, but stops to look up. She sees what appears to be a shooting star, and sighs, looking down again. (Nicole): Government testing its missile program again. She looks up, to see that a missile is heading straight for her. (Nicole): Uh oh. Nicole dodges the missile barely, but is knocked back by the impact. (Nicole): What the-?! THE GOVERNMENT NEEDS TO WATCH WHERE THEY SHOOT THEIR MISSILES! Realizing nobody is around to hear her, Nicole walks to the hole left by the missile, and looks in it. (Nicole): Just some more i- something's in the ice.. Nicole carefully climbs down into the hole, and stares at the object encased in ice. (Nicole): Da heck is a watch doing in ice? YEARS EARLIER (Myaxx): We don't have many options, Azmuth! (Azmuth): No, Myaxx, the Delta-Modulator is not ready for testing! (Myaxx): Why don't we send it to Xylene? (Azmuth): Like the Omnitrix? (Myaxx): Yes. (Azmuth): No! She is young, foolish, nai- (Myaxx): So were you. Xennith.. (Azmuth): Don't speak her name. It hurts too much. (Myaxx): Can we just send it to Xylene? We could give it to Max Tenn- (Azmuth): NO. Xylene will probably end up being shot at by who-knows-who, and then send it to Earth. (Myaxx): You're always so grouchy. (Azmuth): If you have a problem with it, then just leave! (Myaxx): Fine. Myaxx storms out of the lab. (Azmuth): MYAXX! MYAXX! Come back! ..Oh what have I done.. MEANWHILE Myaxx walks into her private lab. (Myaxx): Good thing I have it. Myaxx pulls the "Delta Modulator" out from a drawer, and puts it on her desk. (Myaxx): What to do with you? ..I know. Myaxx puts the device in a pod, similar to that of the Omnitrix. (Myaxx): I'll send it to Xagorth, that should be far away. Myaxx presses a button on the pod, and it zooms off. (Myaxx): Azmuth will never know. In space, the pod is heading in the direction of Xagorth, but hits a security drone, and is knocked off course, to Earth. Later, the pod crashes into a snowy mountain, leaving the device inside safe, as the pod was destroyed. PRESENT DAY (Nicole): Maybe I can bust it out. Nicole punches the ice, to no avail. (Nicole): Ow! I hate ice.. Nicole notices the pocket knife in her pocket is still there. (Nicole): Oh..duh. Nicole gets out the pocket knife, and slowly breaks the ice, to where she can eventually pull out the device inside. (Nicole): There we go! Nicole stares at the device for about a minute, then puts it on her wrist. (Nicole): Just a watch, I guess. She hears a loud "thud" behind her, and she turns out. (Nicole): Um, ya do know that I almost got hit by a missile?! You guys over at the Pentagon need to watch where you're aiming those thi- Nicole notices that the figure is a robot. (Nicole): Uggh. Seriously?! A robot? Ya gotta be kidding. The Robot's eye starts glowing. (Nicole): Heellooo? Earth to giant robot. You there? The robot turns its head to look at Nicole's wrist. (Robot): Hand over the DNA modification device. (Nicole): What? (Robot): Analyzing...Answer: "No." Force is necessary. (Nicole): Hey! Mind holding up on the whole "force is necessary" thing, and telling me what's going on?! The robot's hands turn into laser guns. (Robot): Destruction. The robot fires a couple lasers at the ground, as Nicole runs away. (Nicole): Pleease don't tell me this all has to do with the watch.. Nicole looks at the watch, which is now glowing. (Nicole): Glowing..not good! Instead of exploding, as Nicole had figured, the watch's side panel pops out, and a pre-recorded message from Myaxx plays. (Myaxx): Greetings, if you are watching this, then that means that you are now the wielder of the Delta Modulator, code-name Delta-X. Use this technology well. The message ends, and the side panel's screen transitions to a menu screen. (Nicole): Um..that was weird.. Nicole notices that the robot has advanced towards her, and has begun firing again. (Nicole): No, no, no! She looks at the screen, and presses the option labeled "Default Playlist", and the holographic heads of several aliens appear, in a row. (Nicole): Cool! I think..um..what does this mean.. She spots the head of a certain alien, and presses it, transforming Nicole into.. (Hothead): Am I..on fire?! This is so strange!! Hothead moves her hands around, adapting to the change. (Hothead): But..I'm okay. The robot shoots at her, blowing the flame on top of her head slightly. (Hothead): Huh? Oh, you're still here? Hothead creates a fireball, and throws it at the robot. (Hothead): Well, this should be fun. Hothead spins around, and traps the robot in a vortex of fire. (Hothead): That should about wrap it up. The robot swipes through the flames, putting out the vortex. (Hothead): Oh come on! Ya gotta be kidding. You're fire-proof? (Robot): Resistance is futile, hand over the DNA modification device, or face destruction. (Hothead): It's called the..what was it.. Oh yeah, Delta-X. And you're not getting i- The robot knocks her away, sending her into a pile of snow, which melts on contact. (Hothead): Now that's cold. A beeping sound is heard, and the Delta-X flashes. (Hothead): More strange noises?! There's a flash of light, and Nicole is back in her human form. (Nicole): I'm alive! Man, that was soo cool. I gotta see what else there is. Nicole presses a button on the Delta-X, which pops out the side panel. (Nicole): Okay, let's see.. She presses on the same icon as before, but a message appears instead of the holographic faces. (Delta-X): Recharge period active. Time before transformation is available: 2 minutes. (Nicole): Aww.. The robot's hands change from laser guns to rapid-fire electrical turrets. (Nicole): So not good.. Nicole starts running again. (Nicole): Come on, work, work! Nicole hits the side panel, and the Default Playlist menu appears again. (Nicole): Finally. Now, which one of these can fly? Nicole looks through the list, and stops at the head of a Necrofriggian. (Nicole): I know they can fly, so, here goes. Nicole presses the icon, transforming her into.. (TemperatureMoth): Is this another fire alien? Whatever, as long as it can fly. TemperatureMoth flies up in the air, and stares at the robot below. (TemperatureMoth): I don't think I'll be able to hold it off..Necrofriggians aren't that good in terms of strength. Unless.. She freezes the robot with her frost breath, then goes intangible and flies away. (TemperatureMoth): Success. The robot breaks free of the ice, and activates its scanner. After finding nothing, it walks away, disappearing from sight. (TemperatureMoth): Yes! Necrofriggians rock. She thinks for a moment. (TemperatureMoth): Was this supposed to happen? I need to go get help. After thinking of a location, TemperatureMoth becomes tangible again, then flies to the south, away from the mountain. A few minutes later, she arrives at the base of Ben 10,000. (TemperatureMoth): Score! The light's on, he's still up. She becomes intangible once again, and phases through one of the windows. The alarm system goes off a second later, and Ken runs in. (Ken): Who's there? TemperatureMoth becomes tangible, and Ken reaches for his Omnitrix. (TemperatureMoth): No, Ken! It's me, Nicole. (Ken): Yeah right. Tell me one thing only she'd know. The Delta-X times out, reverting Nicole back to her human form. (Nicole): That you know so much about Omnitrixes and stuff like them that you could probably tell me what this thing is. She shows Ken the Delta-X. (Ken, sighing): Is that what I think it is? I've only heard about it once, when I was eavesdropping on a conversation between my dad and Azmuth. It was apparently made before the Original Omnitrix, a predecessor to it. (Nicole): Then how come your dad didn't get it? (Ken): Myaxx and Azmuth argued one day, and she sent it somewhere. Guess that place was Earth. (Nicole): Do you think it was an accident that I found it? (Ken): Everything happens for a reason. That's what my great-grandpa Max used to say, before he died 2 years ago. (Nicole): I'm so sorry.. (Ken): Don't be. Maybe you finding this thing, happened for a reason, maybe it wasn't just a coincidence. You could be destined to do much more. (Nicole): You really think so? (Ken): Uh huh. Let me show you something my dad was working on. (Nicole): What is it? (Ken): You'll see. The two of them walk down a spiral staircase, and eventually walk into a basement. (Nicole): A basement? (Ken): Just wait. Ken walks to a panel on the wall, and enters in a code. A few moments later, the floor beneath them disappears, except for the part they're standing on, which becomes an elevator. (Nicole): Woaah. (Ken): Now watch this. The elevator slows to a stop, and a gigantic room appears in front of them. (Nicole): Ken, this is so cool! Ken smiles, and the elevator opens. (Ken): I'd like you to meet someone, he's a very good friend of mine. Come on. (Nicole): But Keeen, I wanna look around. (Ken, laughing): You can do that later, what I really wanted to show you is down here. Ken points to a room at the end of a hallway. The two of them walk down the hallway, and into the room. (Ken): Here we are. In front of them, is a giant collection of various Energy Containment Eggs. A boy is standing there, cleaning a case. (Ken): This is my friend Jason, he volunteered to help me finish this place up. Jason, this is Nicole. Jason and Nicole shake hands, and Jason looks up, seeing Nicole's face. (Jason, blushing): Well, sort of "volunteered"..no biggie. (Ken): Right..Jason, my dad would be so proud right now.. Ken chokes back a tear, and turns away. (Ken): I made a promise the day he died, that I would carry on his work. (Nicole): Ken, you never let me finish. I was attacked after I found the Delta-X, by a robot. (Ken): What kind of robot? Describe it. (Nicole): Tall, white face, armored chest, which had a 01 on it. The arms looked like a Techadon's, with all the metal plates, and shape-shifting hands. (Ken): Albedo.. (Nicole): Who? (Ken): You're joking. How could you not have heard of Albedo, you'd have to be a complete idiot! He murdered my da- (Jason): Ken, enough! She didn't know, it was an honest mist- Ken pushes him aside. (Ken): Nobody asked you. (Nicole): Leave him alone! (Ken): I'm..I'm sorry, I got carried away. Anger. (Nicole): Ken, we can honor your dad, we can defeat Albedo, once and for all. The robot's probably made me its main target now, so I don't have much of a choice. (Ken): Fine. But how would we know where he is? We have no clues. (Nicole): We know what he's after. (Jason): Are you suggesting we use you as bait? (Nicole): Worth a shot, right? (Jason): What if your face gets damaged? It's too beautiful, too delicate. (Nicole, blushing): You..really think so? (Jason): Um..yeah. (Nicole): Thanks! (Ken): Ahem. (Jason, blushing): Sorry Ken! (Ken): Well if you have any better ideas, say them. (Jason): I got a few. (Ken): Don't tell me..a date. (Jason): Dang it! (Nicole): Hey, that sounds fun! (Jason): R-really? (Nicole): Yeah. (Ken): I can't believe you're actually going along with that. It's stupi- (Nicole): It's brilliant! (Ken): You can't be serious. A screen drops down from a panel in the ceiling. (Ken): What now? Ken looks at the screen. (Ken): We got to go.. (Nicole): But we just got here! (Ken): It's important. There's been an attack on a nearby farm. (Nicole): Let's go. TO BE CONTINUED Characters *Nicole Lasaron (debut; present) *Ken Tennyson (debut; past and present) *Myaxx (debut; past) *Azmuth (debut; past) *Jason Wacker (debut; present) *Ben 10,000 (debut; past, death) Villains *Albedo (debut; past) *Robot Enforcers (debut; present) Aliens Used Past By Ben 10,000 *Buzzticguana (debut) *Humungattack (debut) By Albedo *Way Big (debut) Present By Nicole *Hothead (debut) *TemperatureMoth (debut) Rate This Episode What did you think of this episode? This was my first attempt at writing anything Ben 10 related, and I really would appreciate some honest feedback. While it might not be the best, it was my best at the time. 1 (Awful) 2 (Okay) 3 (Good) 4 (Great) 5 (Awesome) Category:Episodes Category:Nicole 10